


We Went

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Imagines, Prompts, Headcannons [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bank Robbery, Dean and reader live in a trailer, Dean is a mechanic, Dean is hot as fuck, Dean looks damn good in jeans, Dean loves her so damn much, F/M, Fluff, Impala, Song fic, Very light smut, barely getting by, barely making it, black pontiac, dean has a shit life but he loves her, how the fuck do you tag this shit?, living on tips and cash, need to get away, rnning from the law, robbing a bank, sammys in college, shithole town, shot gun, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Black pontiac, pocket of cash, foot on the gas...





	

Black pontiac, pocket of cash, foot on the gas  
ready and throwing up a little dust like a pick-up truck does in the mud  
but ain't nobody slowing us down right now

"Baby we gotta do somethin I'm sick of this." She's pushing her chest against his back, wrapping her arms around his torso from behind. Small ringed hands roaming over his bare chest and abdomen, the cigerette in his lips nearly forgotten at her innocent yet sin filled touch. "Let's get up and go. This town's too small for us. It's gonna kill us."

She's right, her voice in his ear is right. This town's just too small for them. Too small for the one's with wild hearts a country mile wide. Dead end jobs, not going anywhere. Forests or fields of cornall there is for miles and miles. Too small for them. "You wanna leave princess?" His free hand lands over hers as they settle on his loose belt buckle. The other dragging the cigerette from his lips for that last drag before he snuffs it out in the plastic ashtray on the porch railing. 

"Yeah Baby, let's leave and never look back, give this town somethin to talk about once we're gone." He can feel her smirking lips against his back. God he loves her. 

She said "I need a little something with some get up and go,  
and nobody gets me going quite like you do,  
when youre doing the things you do,  
wanna give this sleepy podunk town something to talk about.

"Go pack sweetheart, were leaving." Dean moves out of her arms to turn and cup her jaw with his right hand, thumb stroking over her cheek and his heart swells when she nuzzles into his touch like she always has.

"We ain't comin back." She's gone in a moment, meager possessions thrown into a few duffles.  
Clothes and some pictures is all they've really got. And its not much. Dean's small collection of pistols and guns his dad had left him when the man died. A framed picture of his little brother and his little girlfriend on the day of Sam's graduation from Stanford. Damn he was proud of that little shit. That's it and his car. Well two of them. He'd fixed up dad's Impala, given it to Sam for a graduation present a couple years back. He missed that car, but Sammy would take care of it. He knew what to do. Dean taught him everything he could before Sam went to college. 

His fingers gripped the tarp over his car and pulled revealing the beast beneath the disarming beige cloth. A 1967 black Pontiac Firebird, waxed and polished to perfection and an engine that could outrun every cop in town twice over. He knows that for a fact. He's had warrants for speeding and reckless driving. Run ins with the law since he was a kid. Can't be helped. He was a Winchester. 

We went tailights fading from some blue lights chasing  
cut a path through the corn off county road 44  
tore up a fence, jumped in a ditch, felt so good  
we didn't want it to end so we went

It was fast, it was mean, it was built to get a bit rough on. And most of all, it was his and no one could take it from him. Just like his girl. "Hey Darlin, ready?" He ran his fingers over the hood and almost smiled because it's like the car came to life just then, warming his touch, ready to go. 

She's done all the packing but the guns, trunk open and she's leaning on the bumper as he fills the hidden hatch under the trunk lid. Her arms crossed and bare, tatto of his name over her right bicep. He knows there's a matching one on his own. Marked. She's just wearing a white tank top and jeans. Her belt buckle shining in the light and depicting a race car turning a corner in the dust in the silver oval between her hipsbones. Boots snug on her feet and they're worn and dusty and she's got this battered black cowboy hat on her head and damn if she isn't the most beautiful damned thing in the entire world right there. Leaning against his car and smiling up at him with that smirk that says 'we're about to get in a whole hell of a lot of trouble' and she can't fucking wait. 

"Wan't to make it really fun?" He's grinning, caging her against the bumper of his car. Not caring the neighbors in the trailer park are looking at them oddly. Trunk packed and trailer empty of anything of value.

Bills piled on the counter, threadbare couch just waiting to nust out another spring. Floor needing relacing, water heater busted. Leaky faucets and creaky doors. The sun just starting its' decent into afternoon as he kisses along her jaw and drinks in that perfume he loves so much. 

"What'd you have in mind ,Trouble?" She's breathless already, leaning her head back, baring her throat to him and he laves open mouthed, wet kisses over her soft skin. Teeth tugging on the chain holding his dog tags against her chest and between her breasts. His own version of the pact they made, the vows they promised. 

"Let's rob a bank." She pulls back, her face blank for a second before she laughs. Throws her head back and giggles because she knows he's serious and she loves that about him and doesn't give one single fuck about the consequences for what he's gonna do. 

"You got it ,Baby." He's reaching into the trunk, giving her the colt .45 he loves so damn much, slips it into the waist band of her jeans and grins as she gasps at the feel of cool metal against her heated skin. Nibbles his teeth into her shoulder and grabs his favorite, a present from his father. Something of value. A pearl handled pistol with his name engraved into the metal of the barrel. An M1911A1 nine mm that fit perfectly in his hand and was loaded at all times. He kept it in the holster at his side. Not caring about restrictions or gun laws. They can try and take it from him. 

Darlin' comes alive with a roar and a screech like it came crawling from the pits of hell. A demon of a machine coated in black and chrome and built of steel and iron. And they're gone. Didn't even think, didn't even form a plan. They just went. Walked into that bank, flashed the guns and had a bag full of cash in three minutes. Her cowboy hat pulled low and a black bandana covering the lower half of his face. They were gone before the cops were even called. The plus side to being outtcasts? No one really knew who you were or what you looked like. 

Looking for a dive just to kill some time  
let the heat cool off we could do us some dancin',  
didn't take long, just a couple of songs,  
you know it's last call with the law comes walking in

And they're going, speeding through town and laughing as she stuffs the cash into the lock box under the bench seat. Locking it up tight and stringing the key onto the chain on her neck. She's bright and smiling and he's grinning like a trickster and they're driving. Towards the bar at the edge of town. Seeing how long the cops take to find them, hiding the car by the back entrance. 

He downs a shot of whiskey, she takes a shot of petron and they're on the dance floor. Young bodies moving with the late afternoon crowd. Laughter at the young couple because of how happy they are. Nobody being the wiser that they just stole thousands of dollars in cash. They didn't obther to be guilty or feel bad about it. They were leaving.

Because there came the sherrif, just a couple songs in, and Dean grabs her hand and pulls her to the back exit. Their stifling their laughter and smiles as they stumble siletly to Darlin'. The cops none the wiser, stupid backwoods idiots. Not thinking to check the back and as soon as the sherrif turns left from the driveway. They're speeding off in a shower of dust and a whoop and hollar towards the right. 

So we went taillights fading from some blue lights chasing,  
cut a path through the corn off county road 44,  
tore up a fence, jumped in a ditch, felt so good,  
we didn't want it to end so we went

"Come on Baby go!" She's turned in her seat, looking out the rearveiw window and the sheriff is finally turned around after taking a thirty point turn around. Fat old fart, can't even drive! She's laughing, hair winding around her face and neck, cowboy hat tipped back. The perfect Bonnie to his Clyde. 

"Don't wanna lose 'em just yet Princess." He yanks her toward him, one hand on the wheel as he pulls her in by the back of the neck for a deep but quick kiss that's got her gasping when it's done and her eyes blown dark with hunger that he loves because it's just for him. 

"God I love you." She's whispering into his neck and hands trailing down his chest, over his toned stomach and tapping at the heavy metal buckle on his belt. Her eyes flashing and his growning a darker shade of that emerald green she loves. 

"Love you too Princess." Is his gruff reply and he chuckles outright as she turns to look back out the window and finds the sheriff car just a few lengths back. Blue lights flashing in the afternoon light as they sped past trailer parks and the Piggy Wiggly. Sirens blaring. 

There's only four cops in the entire town of a thousand poeple. It's a weird ratio but nothing ever happens in this shithole town that no one visits and no one leaves from. Except Sammy, Sammy got out and Dean wishes like hell he had years ago. But he was content for the most part. He had his woman, his car, his guns. Now it was time to leave and make a new start. Leave something for these poeple to talk about besides weather and rain and crops and wether the Smiths were fighting with the Novaks again. 

All four cruisers are behind them now and Dean smirks. He's been LETTING them get close. Thinking they're gaining on him but staying just out of their range of speed. Making them think they have him cornered. HA! Not Dean Winchester, not ever. He shifts, throwing her into thrid and hitting the gas, double pumping the clutch and speeding out of their range. Laughing until he hears the pop of a gunshot and then he's grinning darkly. He's not intimidated, any damage he can fix to the car. But if they somehow snag HER? Oh they're dead and he's goin to jail for a long ass time. 

He's moving fast and looks to both sides of the road. Corn on the left and right. He knows the left side leads to the river and its a long ass time before there's a bridge on that side. To the right is the interstate just a couple fields away and he groans. "Hang on Princess!" He pats the dash twice before yelling out and screeching to the right, jumping the ditch just right so he wouldn't hurt the chasis of the car. Stalks bending under the front of the Pontiac as he hits the gas. Thanking whatever god's there were that it was dry and he wouldn't get stuck in mud. 

"Get it Baby! They ain't getting us!" She's hollering into the corn field over the sounds of the engine and the sirens growing further and further behind them. Dean knows these fields, knows this land. He's worked hard on too many local farms to not know the in's and out's of them. To know exactly where to turn and how to navigate the slopes and hills with any vehicle, be it tractor, truck or car. He knew it. 

He's smiling because once they clear the corn and take off down the dirt road that will lead them to the interstate turn off, there's no one behind them. The cop cars not built tough enough for jumping ditches or clawing their way out of rows and rows of corn. He knows how to drive, he knows he does and so does she.

She's kissing his neck and cheek and jaw. His arm wrapped around her small waist and she's just small enough there that he can pull her close and shift gears without hurting her with the jerky movements he has to make to drive. 

The interstate is crowded and they get lost in the hustle and bustle of the traffic and its an hour later when they pull over to clean up the car. Tugging the corn stalks from the fender wells. The leaves from the grill and wiping the dust from the hood and back. He's got her cornered in the back seat. Headlights off in the little clearing off the highway they had found. The moon just starting to peak over the hills. 

Rocking to the radio, fogging up the windows,  
headlights off, in a spot nobody else knows

Chilly night air surrounding them as he tackles her into the leather. Kissing her and loving her until the windows fog up. No one comes to bother them and they lay there counting cash in nothing but their underwear. In the backseat of that black Pontiac. Battered cowboy hat on her head as her eyes glisten with the weight of more then a few bucks in tips in her hands. She's never seen so much money before in her life. not once. 

She looks up at him and there's tears in her eyes. Because they're finally free. finally out of that place that was killing every hope and dream they could have ever had. Now they were free. It didn't matter if the law came to find them or not. They had each other and he loved her so much that he robbed a bank and ran from the cops so she could be happy. And she's loved him since they graduated high shcool together and started dating seven years ago. She loves him.

We were taillights fading from some blue lights chasing,  
cut a path through the corn off county road 44,  
tore up a fence, jumped in a ditch, felt so good,  
we didn't want it to end so we went

"Come're" He's pulling her close and kissing her softly. Tugging on the chain around her neck and smiling down at her as she tuggs on her jeans, cowboy hat tilted a bit to the side and her hair tumbling wild around her shoulders. "Let's get you a real ring yeah, Babygirl?'

"Yeah, let's make it offical Winchester." She's grinning and he pulls on his jeans. Car turned over and engine roaring to life as the black monster stalks from the grass and back out onto the highway. Clean and free of corn and dust. Looking as innocent as ever as the couple makes their way toward California. It's time he caught up with his baby brother. Leave all the corn and the deserts behind. The long hours for barely no pay working in the fields, trying to provide for his girl with barely more than she made in tips. Trade it for beaches and cars and a free rack where no one knew his name with distaste or disgust. A new start. For both of them.

Black pontiac with a pocket of cash,  
foot on the gas,  
ready and throwing up a little dust,  
like a pick-up truck does in the mud,  
but ain't nobody slowing us down,  
right now...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
